Pokémon resistance
by Kero
Summary: The Pokémon reistance seres.
1. The attack on Pokéotropolis

Pokémon resistance  
The attack on Pokéotropolis.  
  
Chapter 1  
A new day begins in the capital city of Pokéotropolis-The  
Pokémon  
capital of the world. King Pikachu woke up and went down to find his  
wife Queen Eevee making breakfast.  
"Morning darling" she said to her husband as she saw him come to the  
kitchen.  
"Morning" he said to his wife before smiling at his baby son Prince  
Pichu.  
"Da Da" said the small Pokémon.  
"Should't the cook be doing that Eevee" he asked her.  
"Thought I might do something motherly for my son" she answed to him.  
"Fine darling" he told her.  
  
After breakfast King Pikachu walked to the room of 150. The room of  
150 was the room where most of the main laws where made. In the 18th  
and 19th century people went out to be Pokémon trainers. They used  
Pokémon for fights known as Pokémon battles. When Pokémon  
training  
started Pokémon where primitive animals. As generations went by  
Pokémon traveling with humans learned their language. Pokémon  
decided  
to become independent. Some humans thought it would be a good idea.  
The Pokémon and their trainers abolished Pokémon training and  
started  
a country. There were 2 royal families at first. There was one for  
the Pokémon and one for the trainers. But in 20 years disaster  
striked the trainer royal familie was killed when a bomb was planted  
under their palace. The bomb went off and all of the trainer royal  
fammilie died. The trainers decided not to have another.  
  
The people who were suspected of planting the bomb were the other  
humans that lived the other side of the world. They first beleved  
that the Pokémon would invade there land and control them. 5 years  
after the death of the trainer royal familie they decided to make  
hurting any being illegal.But despite the fact hurting Pokémon was  
illegal not likeing them was not. King Pikachu accepted this as an  
opinion. King Pikachu walked into the room of 150.  
  
Chapter 2  
A huge air ship armed with weapons of all shapes and sizes. On board  
a man looked exsited as the reached the boarder. He looked outside at  
the mini ships with a big R written on it sourounded the airship and  
smiled.  
  
A Pidgeotto was flying over the Pallet town where he lived. His  
father had just passed away. He saw a airship with lots of mini plane  
sourounding it. One contained a Teenage boy with blue hair and a  
teenage girl with red hair. They fired a ball of energy at him and it  
hit him wounding him. The next thing he remembered was a Pokéball  
not  
used for decades fired at him. He was caught.  
  
When he woke up he realised he was in a round cell sourounded with  
glass. He saw the 2 teenagers who had caught him and a man he did not  
know. The man was the same one who was smiling at the beginning of  
the chapter.  
"hello" he said " My name is Geovanni the leader of team Rocket. You  
are about to test my new invension the robotasizer. Jessie push the  
button."  
The girl with the red hair pushed the button and a green energy  
rained from above the cell. Everthing went blank.  
  
"YES YES YESSSSS" cheered Geovanni "We have Robotasized that  
Pidgeotto. He is now compleately obedeant to me."  
Jessie and James looked as the Pidgeotto. The pidgeotto was no longer  
feathers flesh and blood. He was now a robot.  
"Now we can invade Pokéotropolis" Geovanni said and started  
gloating.  
  
Chapter 3  
Noon in Pokéotropolis started out like any other noon. The  
Pokémon   
trainer aliance was about to be destroyed. They had no idea a   
nightmare was about to begin. Two sandshew's were in a tower filled   
with weapons on the city limits. It was there to protect the city   
from danger.  
  
Geovanni and his fleet was heading towards the city limits. The   
sandshew's were enjoying lunch when one of them spoted the radar   
bleeping.   
"What the" said one who went over to the console. The console   
suddenly blew up with a big hole in the wall. the poor sandshew was   
lieing on the ground. He was enjured. A sheep took him to the   
airship. Seconds leater he returned a robot. With a leagon on Robot   
gaurds behind him.   
"Well well well" The robot sandsrew said "look's like a freand ship   
is over Ben, Swat bots attack".  
"Swat bots???" he asked "what are they?????"  
"These robots of cause" the robot sandshew smileing "you gonna be a   
robot to" He got out a radiation gun.   
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" yelled out Ben.  
Seconds leater he was a robot.  
"Exerlent" said the robot "tell Geovanni the mini robotasizer works".  
  
  
Chapter 4  
King Pikachu left the room of 150. He looked up happily into the noon   
sunshine. Suddenly he heard a explosion and looked up again to see   
Geovanni's fleet destroying all that tryed to stop it.  
"What in the..." King Pikachu started but was stoped when he saw a   
blast hit the palece.  
"EEVEE" he cried.  
  
"HA HA HA HA HA" Geovanni gloated "the aliance dies today"  
Geovanni had steped out onto the big hole in the palece where the   
blast was.  
"Not today" said King Pikachu.  
"what the..." Geovanni started.  
"EEVEE" King Pikachu yelled.  
Eevee was lieing on the floor out cold.  
"Well well well your highness your world destroying days are over"   
Geovanni said to him.  
"What are you talking about?" asked Pikachu.  
"Oh shut up" Geovanni yelled at him.  
"Pikachu" a weak voise came from Pikachu's arms.  
"Eevee" Pikachu said with consern.  
"The blast hit me" she said.  
"Oh how touching" said Geovanni "now can I destroy you all now".  
"Never pal remember its just you and me" Pikachu told him.  
"Jessica,James" yelled out Geovanni "get here now".  
"Don't forget Meowth" a voise said behind them.  
"Meowth" said Pikachu noticeing the voise.  
Meowth was on the counsil of 150 as the Meowth repesentative.  
"Yeah thats right did I do everything right Boss?" Meowth asked   
Geovanni.  
"Yes Allay" Geovanni replyed.  
"Trator you mangy..." Pikachu started but was cut short by two voises.  
"To protect the world from devisation" said a female voise.  
"to unite all people within our nations" said a male voise.  
"to denounse the evils of truth and love" said the female voise.  
"To defend our reach to the stars above" said the male voise.  
A female with long red hair and a male with blue hair appeared.  
"Jessie" said the girl.  
"James" said the boy.  
"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light" said Jessie.  
"surrender now or prepair to fight" said James.  
"Meowth thats right" said Meowth.  
  
Chapter 5  
"Pikachu" yelled a voise from a tiny air rocket ship.  
"Heck????" replyed Pikachu.  
"Thats me" he replyed.  
Heck was the Charmander representive on the counsil of 150.  
Heck piloted to get them before Team Rocket, while Pikachu got Pichu.  
Heck swiped down but a wing got hit by Jessie's lazzer. Heck got all   
3 of them.  
"lets get out of here Heck" said Pikachu.  
  
"The Queen's dieing" the docter told Pikachu.  
"No" said Pikachu trying not to beleve it.  
Pikachu ran into the ward and talked to her.  
"Eevee" he said.  
"Pikachu I don't have long left" she said "I love yo".  
BBBBBEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPP went the heart machine.  
"NO NO NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Pikachu cried in tears.  
  
Pichu was confussed when his farther picked up the pokéball.  
"Son take this with you" he said putting in a Pokédex "goodbye"  
The misslehead was closed and shot out into the night air. Pikachu   
didn't like the idea but he thought it would keep his son safe. The   
kingdom was now destroyed but he would not let every subject down   
without a fight. He looked to the feature when the Team Rocket   
nightmare will end.  



	2. Prince in Pallet town

Pokémon resistance  
Prince in Pallet town  
  
Chapter 1  
  
A torpedo tube belonging to the Pokémon trainer army flies across the sky. A few hours ago Millions of these were blasted off to try and destroy a invasion by Team Rocket. Giovanni the leader of Team Rocket had taken over the Pokémon trainer kingdom. His plans were to robotasize (turn into a robot) all of the Pokémon and the trainers.   
  
The torpedo was not trying to destroy Giovanni's evil threat. It carried a small Pichu. This Pichu was no ordinary Pichu. He was the Prince of the kingdom. The torpedo flew towards a small town. It was called Pallet town.  
  
That night the Ketchum house was living in fear like all the other houses in town. Their 2 month old boy Ash was sleeping happily in his cot. His parents knew that it may take years for Team Rocket to robotasize the town because it was far away from the city did not help. Suddenly the Ketchum's were surprised to hear a torpedo coming their way.  
"What the devil is that?" asked Mr Ketchum.  
BOOM went the torpedo as it hit the basement.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"WWWWAAAAAAAAAA" cried Ash from upstairs.  
"Shhhhh darling" Mrs Ketchum holding Ash in her arms.  
She sang Ash a lullaby and then went back downstairs where he was inspecting the damage with Professor Oak who had come from next door to see what happened.  
"Hello Professor" she said as she saw him.  
"Hello Mrs Ketchum" Oak replied  
"So Abraham what is it?" asked Mr Ketchum.  
"I don't know" replied Oak "that's the truth"  
"I can bet Team Rocket's behind this" Mr Ketchum said "they are going to destroy us, we will lose our chance to make of freedom"  
"Now Bill lets look on the bright side we need hope to…" Oak began.  
He didn't finish as the door on the missile flew open.  
"Pichu" a little voice squeaked.  
The 3 adults looked inside the missile to see the Pichu.  
"AWWWW Its sweet" Mrs Ketchum said as she picked him up and hugged him. Pichu seemed to like it.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
10 years later  
  
"Come on Ash throw the ball" called Pikachu.  
"OK" Pikachu said Ash.  
Ash was about to throw the ball for Pikachu to catch until he heard the words…  
"ASH, PIKACHU. TIME FOR SURPER."   
It was Mrs Ketchum. Ash and Pikachu ran back home.  
  
After supper Ash and Pikachu decided to go out and play with the ball again.  
"Where did you put the ball Pikachu" Ash asked.  
"I put it in the basement Ash" Mrs Ketchum said overhearing them.  
"Thanks" said Pikachu and he rushed down to the basement.  
  
In the basement Ash and Pikachu found the ball.  
"Yeah cool common Pikachu lets play." Said Ash.  
"Wait Ash look" said Pikachu pointing to what looked like a disarmed missile.  
"WOW" said Ash amazed "Mom and Dad…" he went all quiet as he remember his farther who had died helping the resistance. Pikachu jumped on Ash's shoulder and comforted him.   
"Comon" he said "lets take a closer look".  
Ash nodded and they looked at the missile.  
  
They discovered that the missile opened to look like a small bed. On the sides there little draws. They were all empty except for 1 which had a red pocket computer. Ash opened it up.   
"GIVE DNA SCAN" it said.  
A little DNA scanner came out of the top.  
Ash allowed the little computer to scan his DNA.  
"NOT RIGHT DNA" it said.  
"Give me a try" said Pikachu. He allowed it to scan his DNA.  
"RIGHT DNA" said the computer. "MY NAME IS DEXTER, I AM A COMPUTER PROGRAM FOR THE PRENCE OPENING MESSAGE"  
Dexter started a holo message.  
A older Pikachu was shown.  
"Hello son I am your farther. I am King of the kingdom. You are not safe here. You are safe only with the resistance. The Kingdom has been taken over by a evil bunch called Team Rocket. They have broken their law to try and destroy us. Dexter has been programmed to help you he has a copy of my brain patterns. Farewell son". The holo message ended.  
Suddenly an explosion was heard coming from outside. Ash and Pikachu with Dexter ran outside. They saw ships with a big R on them.  
"Team Rocket" they both wisped.   
  
To Be Continued   
In the next story  
Pallet attack  



	3. Pallet attack

Pokémon resistance  
Story 1.3   
Pallet attack  
  
Last time Pikachu found out he was a prince and he and Ash planed to go to the resistance effot  
but there was 1 problem Team Rocket came to Pallet town.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Ash and Pikachu ran out of the house.  
"Come on Pikachu run" said Ash to the prince who was running for dear life beside him.  
"Where do you think your going" a female voice yelled from the cockpit.  
She, a teenage boy and a Meowth jumped out of the cockpit.  
"Who are you?" Pikachu asked.  
"Well Well" said the red haired teenage female.  
"Allow us to introduse ourselves" said the blue haired boy.  
"To protect the world against devistation" Said the girl.  
"To unite all peoples whithin our nation" the boy continued.  
"to defend the powers of truth and love" said the girl.  
"To extend our reach for the stars above" said the boy.  
"Jessie" said the girl.  
"James" said the boy.  
"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light" said Jessie.  
"Surrender now or prepere to fight" said James  
"MEOWTH that's right" said Meowth.  
"So you guysn want a fight huh" said Pikachu.  
"Only if you give us trouble" Jessie told him.  
"And make it...OW" Said James.  
"I was not starting the motto again James" said Jessie.  
"Well prepair to fight Team Rockets down fall" said Pikachu with a grin on his face.  
"Pikachu don't tell them" said Ash.  
"Well" said James.  
"Prince Pikachu" Pikachu said proudly.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"PRINCE" the 3 Rockets yelled out in disbelef.  
"Yep" said Pikachu smileing.   
"Well well well" said Jessie "If we give you to the boss he can destroy all Pokémon".  
"Pikachu's smile turned into a worryed frown.  
"Ash" said Pikachu.  
"Pikachu" said Pikachu.  
"LETS RUN FOR IT" they both said at the same time.  
The 10 year old's ran for the exit but where indecepted by a bunch of dark droids in a ship  
"Er Ok Ash if you have any ideas now would be a good time to hear it" said Pikachu worridly.  
"Sorry to say this Pikachu but I don't" said Ash sounding just as worried.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"GiVe It Up, ReSiStAnCe Is UsElEeS" said the dark droids.  
The boy and Pikachu were trembleing when the pokédex went off.  
"Dexter" Pikachu answered "what is it?"  
"Well Pikachu there is an old Pokémon attack called Thunderbolt" Dexter answered.  
"and???" Pikachu went on.  
"it can destroy the robots and leave you and Ash to grt away" Dexter continued.  
"Come on Dexter." said Pikachu frantic "lets learn Thunderbolt".  
Dexter shocked Pikachu with blue energy.  
"OK Pikachu you've learned Thundertbolt use it" Dexter said.  
"OK Dexter" said Pikachu, tossing Dexter aside, "lets save the planet."  
Pikachu thunderbolted the ship and the door opened.  
Ash lets get in and the Boy,the Pikachu and the Pokédex jumped in and blasted off into the   
Sunset.  
  
4 hours leater a message crackled over the shortwave. Pallet town robotisized.  
"No" said Ash a tear in his eye.  
"Ash lets not morn Pallets death lets get our minds to saveing the Pokémon world" said Pikachu.  
Ash smiled and piloted the ship towards the Veridian forest.  
The ship blasted off into thew sunset.  
  
THE END  
(for now)  
  



	4. Lost in the mist

Pokémon resistance  
  
Fanfic 1.4  
  
Lost in the mist.  
  
Disclaimer-I do not own Pokémon  
  
Lost in the Mist  
  
Pikachu and Ash were resting in the Viridian forest. It was 1 week ago when Team Rocket's Jessie and James  
attacked them. Now they were Team Rockets most wanted because Pikachu was the prince of all Pokémon. The TR ship they stole was landed as they decided to take a brake.  
"Oh well Pikachu" Ash said "lets continue on our trip to find the Resistance".  
"Yeah I want to get there soon" Pikachu finished. But they did not know that they were being watched.  
"STARU'S ATTACK" yelled a female voice. 3 Staru's attacked Ash and Pikachu.  
"Thunderbolt time" Pikachu said and sent out a Thunderbolt attack. The 3 Staru's fainted.  
"Hey Pikachu these are not Team Rocket's pokémon" Ash said.  
"Now then" Pikachu sent a small thunder shock into the bushes "what do we have here?" A young girl with ginger hair shot out of the bushes.  
"NO TEAM ROCKET WILL NEVER WIN I WILL RESIST TILL MY DIEING BREA.." she yelled.  
"Alright whoever you are we are on the run from Team Rocket so be quiet," Ash told her.  
"Your on the run from Team Rocket?" she said, "well that's great then you will be welcomed at the resistance".  
"At last" Pikachu said "can you tell us were the resistance is we've been looking for it for days" said Pikachu.  
"Sure" she said, "My name is Misty Waterflower"  
"Ash Ketchum" Ash replied.  
"And pence Pikachu" Pikachu also replied.  
"You are the prince wow," Misty told him.  
"Your majesty my life belongs to you" Misty told him.  
"Misty can't you or anyone else treat me like a normal Pikachu" Pikachu said.  
"But you're..." Misty started.  
"No buts Misty this is my fight just as much as yours" Pikachu said.  
"I understand... Pikachu"  
Pikachu smiled. Suddenly a big laugh came from the bush.  
"We followed you twerps now it's time for revenge" A voice said from the bush.  
Jessie and James came out.  
"Prepare for trouble"  
"Make it double"  
"To protect the world from devastation"  
"They know the rest," Meowth said.  
A team Rocket capture ball went out and caught one of the Staru's.  
"No Staru" Misty said as she saw the robo machine come out.  
"Yes we roboed a Pokémon Jessie," said James exited.  
"Robo Staru go" said Jessie throwing the pokéball. Misty called back her first Staru but her second one had a fight.  
"Staru you can't win against robo staru," Misty said, "use this". Misty threw a water stone.  
"Thanks Misty" said Staru as he caught the water stone and evolved into Starmie.  
"Hydro pump" said Starmie. Starmie's hydro pump was so powerful it knocked out robo Staru.  
"Robo Staru return" said Jessie returning Robo Staru.  
"My turn now THUNDERBOLT" said Pikachu blasting Team Rocket.  
"Team Rockets blasting off again" The 3 rockets, said together blasting off into the sky.  
  
That evening the ship docked in the resistance-docking bay. Ash, Misty and Pikachu walked out.  
"Pikachu" said Ash.  
"Yeah Ash" said Pikachu.  
"Let the adventure begin" Ash yelled.  
  
THE END   
  
  
  
  



End file.
